villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gog (Marvel)
Gog is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. Tsiln Gog was discovered and raised by Kraven the Hunter when the spaceship which he was on crashed in the Savage Land. He took Gwen Stacy hostage by order of Kraven when she, J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker were on a mission to find Kraven in the Savage Land, with the help of Ka-Zar. Spider-Man seemingly outwitted Gog when he fell into quicksand, but Gog was in fact rescued by The Plunderer, Ka-Zar's brother. The Plunderer used Gog to help commit crimes, until the creature grew bored and wandered away. Gog was later forced by Dr. Octopus to join the third incarnation of the Sinister Six. After the team's defeat, Reed Richards shrunk Gog down to a smaller size, and relocated the creature to the Haizlip realm, where he remains. Mojoverse Gog is a hunter working for Mojo. He usually partners with his father Ma'gog. When he was sent to hunt Longshot, he took a much smaller and cuter form. Pretending to just stumble upon Longshot he accompanied him when he first came to Earth and acted like a harmless creature whom Longshot named Pup. As time went on "Pup" grew larger and developed a more fearsome aspect while at the same time Gog began questioning how he felt about Longshot even saving his life at one point. Eventually, Gog angrily left vowing to destroy Longshot. Gog tormented Longshot and his friends while growing larger and larger from feeding off magic left in Longshot's wake. Finally, Longshot, along with Dr. Strange, was confronted by "Pup", who told Longshot to call him Gog 'n' Magog, and began fighting him. Dr. Strange told Longshot to destroy Gog, he was torn about killing his "friend". Gog had no problem attacking Longshot absorbing more of his magic and growing bigger, Dr. Strange then began feeding Gog more and more magic until he was ready to burst. Strange then instructed Longshot to throw a blade at Gog and after some soul searching Longshot did causing Gog to explode. Gog later appeared with his father hunting the X-Babies. Later still they captured Shatterstar for Mojo and fought X-Force. Deity Gog and Magog were first summoned by Nephut-Sha who was transformed into the two demons by the god Seth. The two demons were soon captured by the pharaoh of Egypt and imprisoned. They were released after an unknown amount of time to be re-imprisoned again by the Arabian Knight. Centuries later Gog and Magog were reawakened by Dr. Hassan Kareem who used a chant to again give them life. Emerging out of their prison they met frightened Egyptians and the Incredible Hulk. Thinking Hulk was there to stop him from destroying the Israelites Gog attacked him. Gog and Magog faced against the Arabian Knight, who had returned, and the Hulk. Gog focused against the Arabian Knight leaving Magog to fight the Hulk. The two demons were soon defeated but retreated back into their tomb. Gog failed to spring his trap missing the Arabian Knight as he fell from the cavern's roof. He was then forced back into his tomb by the Arabian Knight's sword blasts. Galllery Gog (Tsiln) (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol 1 1 001.jpg Mojo News Network (Earth-616) from X-Men Blue Vol 1 15 001.jpg.png Gog (Mojoverse) from X-Men Blue Vol 1 15 002.jpg Gog (Mojoverse) from X-Men Blue Vol 1 15 001.png Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Minion